


Sherlock was never one to get jealous

by freebatched



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John's Wedding, John's feelings, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's feelings, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebatched/pseuds/freebatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's wedding day. Things don't go as planned. </p><p>***</p><p>“John, do you take Mary to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?”</p><p>Sherlock closed his eyes, waiting for John’s answer that he desperately didn't want to hear.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Sherlock opened his eyes and looked over at John who was staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind!  
> There will be more soon! Oh and there's not much smut in this chapter but there will be later. 
> 
> d-o-m-i-n-i-k-k-i.tumblr.com

Sherlock was never one to get jealous. Not even when he was younger and Mycroft got all the attention from Mummy. No, he never got jealous. But when he was standing at John’s side watching his face as Mary walked down the aisle… he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. John was looking at Mary like he looked at Sherlock when he solved a case or made a brilliant deduction. Sherlock couldn't help but feel jealous. She was taking away his John. And John was everything to him.

The priest had said something that required John and Mary to tell each other how much they loved one another. _Dull._ Sherlock was thinking of much more important things. Sherlock was thinking of the previous events that happened that morning. Sherlock has never had the need to tie a bow tie so why would he store that useless information? And John wasn't obligated to help him with it. Sherlock hadn't asked. So when John walked up to him and started to fix it, Sherlock couldn't help but stare. And when John looked up and smiled Sherlock couldn't help but hold his breath for it was a beautiful view of John. Of his John. But when he had licked his lips (a sign he was in an uncomfortable situation) Sherlock left the room, telling John he would ask Mrs. Hudson’s help with the tie. He almost regretted it immediately.

It wasn't until John was looking back at him with an annoyed look on his face that he realized he had entered his mind palace and tuned everything out.

“Sherlock… the rings?” Sherlock looked at John and then down at his hands that held the two rings that were to bind Mary and John together for life. He looked back up into John’s pale blue eyes and gave him a little smile before handing the rings over. John looked at him for a few seconds longer than necessary and Sherlock assumed he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him but then John’s cheeks flushed and he turned back around towards his future wife. Sherlock didn't have time to dwell on it for the priest was speaking again.

“Mary, do you take John to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?”

To which Mary answered with a smile: “Yes, of course I do. I do.”

The priest spoke again. Sherlock knew what was coming and he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to leave and never come back. But he couldn't do that to John. He had promised he would be here for him. As his best man… as his best friend.

“John, do you take Mary to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?”

Sherlock closed his eyes, waiting for John’s answer that he desperately didn't want to hear.

Silence.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked over at John who was staring at him. 

***

John was incredibly nervous that morning. But it was his wedding day, so nerves were to be expected. He was already dressed and ready to go as he put on the kettle and walked over to Sherlock’s room to make sure he had woken up and at least had some pants on. But before he could knock on the door it swung open and Sherlock had stood there in the tux John had given him to wear for today. He looked absolutely stunning. John decided that was okay for him to think that because he wasn't gay for Christ’s sake. He was getting married to a beautiful woman today.

“John if you’re going to gape at least let me through so I can make some tea before we have to leave.” John then realized he was standing there staring at Sherlock with his mouth wide open. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat nervously as he stepped to the side letting Sherlock through. 

“Right well, thanks for being ready on time today.” He said trying to change the subject.

“It is your wedding day John. I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Sherlock was standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, staring at him. John then realized that Sherlock’s bow tie wasn't properly done.

“Your uh, your tie isn't done correctly.” John said gesturing to it.

Sherlock looked down at the tie and tried to fix it. Obviously not knowing what he was doing. John sighed, walked over to Sherlock and started to redo the whole thing.

“You know how Mary gets with these things. It took her about 500 times to show me how to do mine.” John laughed and looked up at Sherlock who was staring back at him. His eyes were looking at him with such intensity John couldn't seem to look away. He hadn't realized how close they were until he smelt the peppermint of Sherlock’s toothpaste. John subconsciously licked his lips. Sherlock’s breathing hitched and he backed away from John.

“You know what it’s fine. I’ll just uh, I’ll ask Mrs. Hudson to fix it.” And then he was down the stairs leaving John alone and to his dismay, extremely aroused.

John quickly walked to the bathroom and pulled down his trousers. He peeked at his erection in his pants and sighed. He didn't understand why he was so hard. He had only just been fixing Sherlock’s tie for God’s sake. He knew he shouldn't have a wank but he was so painfully hard he couldn't help himself. He tried to think of Mary. He tried to think of some actress on the telly. But when he started to stroke himself the only thing on his mind was Sherlock’s long slender fingers wrapping around his prick, slowly teasingly rubbing him. John begins to stroke himself harder and faster as he thinks about Sherlock touching him. He can feel his orgasm beginning to take over. He grabs the sink for support as he tries to finish himself off. He silently keeps telling himself to think of Mary but the only thing he sees when he’s coming is a head full of dark curly hair sucking him off.

He cleans himself up and looks at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? He tells himself it’s only wedding nerves as he opens the door and heads out to the cab waiting out front.

The taxi ride was uncomfortably silent. They arrived at the church and walked inside. _Only a few more minutes and I’ll see her. She will make everything better._ John thinks to himself as he stands at the front of the building with Sherlock silently standing next to him. Before he knew it that familiar song starts playing and Mary is walking down the aisle. She looks absolutely stunning and John can’t help but smile. She soon closes the distance between them. He grabs her hand and they both turn to the priest.

“We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Mary Morstan and John Watson.” The priest started. He asked if we would like to say our own vows and Mary nodded and then started to speak. She was tearing up. John smiled but his thoughts were somewhere completely different. She had finished saying her vows and then it was John’s turn. He hadn't realized he started speaking until he was finished and Mary had tear stained cheeks. Apparently he had said the right thing. He felt bad because he wasn't thinking of the woman in front of him; the only thing he was thinking of was Sherlock. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the priest asking for the rings. He turned back to look at the man who had filled his mind with thoughts he didn't understand. Sherlock had a blank look on his face- the one he used when he was thinking really hard about something. Usually when Sherlock had this expression on his face John didn't bother him but Sherlock had something he needed, so John spoke.

“Sherlock… the rings?” John muttered. Sherlock then looked over at him and back down to the rings in his hands. He smiled and handed them over. John watched Sherlock and wondered why he got so nervous when he looked into those uniquely colored eyes. He then realized he was staring and his cheeks flushed. He quickly turned back around and gave Mary a little smile before the priest started to speak again.

“Mary, do you take John to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?”

Mary smiled and said “Yes, of course I do. I do.”

John suddenly felt guilty. Was he doing the right thing marrying her? Did he really want this? Why was he having second thoughts now? _God John you really are something_ he thought to himself as the priest went on.

“John, do you take Mary to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?”

John looked at Mary; he saw her eyes light up with expectation. He looked at the audience- their family. He saw people tearing up and smiling, waiting for him to answer that one simple question. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He couldn't say those two little words. Mary’s face soon turned from a look of pure happiness to complete disbelief and then utter sadness in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at Sherlock, who surprisingly had his eyes closed. Why were they closed? His face looked as though he was in pain. Suddenly Sherlock’s eyes opened and he was staring back at him. John’s heart began to flutter and he had a fire in his stomach. That’s when he knew. He couldn't marry the woman standing next to him… not when the man on his other side was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	2. Chapter 2

For once Sherlock didn’t know what to think. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart was beating out of control. So many questions were flying through his head. Why hasn’t John answered the priest yet? Why was John staring at _him_ at such an intimate moment? Had he changed his mind? Sherlock was so dumbfounded he couldn’t help but look behind his shoulder to make sure John wasn’t watching someone else. But no, there was no one behind him. John was clearly looking at Sherlock. 

Just before Sherlock could ask him what was wrong, Mary grabbed John’s hand, pulling his attention back to the ceremony. 

“John, sweetie what’s going on?” She had a small smile but you could see bitter tears forming in her eyes. 

John didn’t know what to say. Could he really leave her like this? At the alter? His mind was scrambling. He couldn’t just stand here any longer without saying anything so he decided to speak. But just as he was about to say something- anything, Mary dropped his hand and walked away. John could hear her crying as she left the room. 

Mary’s sister ran after her, shooting death glares at John as she did. And then John was standing alone. He knew everyone’s eyes were fixed on him. He felt guilty but he couldn’t marry a woman he had no intention of staying with right? He looked over at Sherlock. Sherlock was still looking at him. John studied Sherlock’s face. He looked at his cheekbones and the freckles on his neck. He wondered how Sherlock would react if he kissed them. John blushed at the thought and looked back up into Sherlock’s piercing blue eyes. 

Sherlock watched as John studied him. John was gazing his eyes over Sherlock’s face and neck. He felt like his was being analyzed. Is this how people felt when he did the same to them? Suddenly John was looking into his eyes again. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated. That’s when Sherlock knew. How could he be that oblivious? How could he be that _stupid?_ Sherlock couldn’t stand being under John’s stare anymore he had to leave. So he turned away and walked out. He didn’t know why he did. This is what he wanted wasn’t it? John all to himself? 

“Sherlock?” He heard John call behind him and soon heard the sound of John’s footsteps following. As they reached outside Sherlock hailed a taxi. But before he could open the door and get inside, John grabbed his arm and turned him around. 

“Sherlock what the hell?” He asked. Sherlock wasn’t making direct eye contact; he kept looking down or past John and into the distance.

“Sherlock will you look at me?” John grabbed Sherlock’s chin and tilted it up so Sherlock had nowhere to look but at John’s eyes. John felt incredibly angry with Sherlock. I mean he had just left his fiancé at the alter for this man and now he was just running away? Although in Sherlock’s defense, he doesn’t know that. 

Sherlock didn’t want to look John in the eyes. And yes Sherlock didn’t want him to wed Mary but he didn’t think John wouldn’t do it. He thought John was certain about Mary. Certain about the wedding, about everything. He thought he missed his chance, and he was okay with that. As long as John was happy. But now all the signs indicated that John was interested in _him._ He couldn’t believe it. 

John then realized he was still holding Sherlock’s chin and let it go. He dropped his eyes to the ground. Of course Sherlock doesn’t have feelings for him. How could he be that stupid? Sherlock doesn’t have feelings for anyone. Like he said the first time they had dinner- he’s married to his work. Just as John was starting to walk away he heard his name being called. 

“John.” Sherlock said although he didn’t know why. He didn’t have a plan; he didn’t exactly know what to do now. John turned back around abruptly and looked at Sherlock expectantly.

“Yes Sherlock?” John replied. 

“Let’s go home.” Sherlock held the cab door open for John as he got in. The ride wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was this morning but Sherlock didn’t know what was going to happen when they reached 221b and that gave him an unnerving feeling in his stomach. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. Not at all. 

When they finally arrived at 221b, John paid the cabbie and followed Sherlock to the door. He was so nervous he felt sick. _God please don’t let me throw up on him._ He thought as he walked through the door and into their flat. Sherlock hung up his coat and turned to face John who was still standing in the doorway. No one said a word. They were just standing there staring at one another. 

“So uh, do you want a cuppa?” John asked trying to make conversation. 

“No John. I need to know why you didn’t wed Mary today.” Sherlock was surprised at how confident his voice was when it felt like his stomach had turned upside down. 

John didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to confess his love for Sherlock just to be turned down. So he said nothing. Sherlock took a step forward. 

“John.” He said. Sherlock took another step forward until they were only inches apart. John couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He has never felt like this with anyone. Then again Sherlock wasn’t just anyone. Still, he couldn’t look into Sherlock’s eyes. He felt as if he did he might faint. He had to concentrate on his breathing, so he stared down at the floor.

Sherlock didn’t know what he was doing. They were standing so close he could clearly hear John’s breathing. Though it sounded more like he was gasping. Sherlock could only imagine how he sounded right now. What do people usually do now, in this sort of situation? Sherlock has never had feelings like this for anyone, so he’s never been put in this position. 

John could see the uncertainty in Sherlock’s face. He wanted to lean forward and kiss that beautiful mouth with all the passion that was building up inside of him. But he didn’t know if that’s exactly what Sherlock wanted. For all he knew, Sherlock could just be awaiting his answer to the question he had asked him only a few minutes ago. Had it only been a few minutes? It felt like it’s been an eternity. But then again, Sherlock was the one who walked over and stood so close to him. _Why was he standing so close?_ Why was his breathing so shaky? John then glanced up to Sherlock’s eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated. _Screw it._ John thought as he reached up and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter, but I don't know exactly when it will be! I was too excited to write this one so that's why it came so soon! With virgin sherlock! ;)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
